Who Knew?
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Name's Samantha Evans, Cousin of Bruce Wayne. I move in with him and I end up getting kidnapped by the Prince of Chaos, the Joker himself, but the funny thing is....I never thought I fall in love with him. Who Knew?
1. Sam, Party, Joker

FIRST DARK KNIGHT STORY!

Sam: Why?

I've had this on my mind for awhile. So has another story.

Sam: *sighs* Whatever.

Joker: You seem happy.

Yep! *is smiling huge* ENJOY PEOPLE! I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HERE OTHER THEN MY OC!

* * *

I sighed through my nose. I glanced around the city, shifting my duffel bag slightly. I finally made it to Gotham and I already hated it. I asked people around the city where Wayne Manor is. They pointed to it and I didn't say anything, but kepted walking. I finally made to the Manor. I pushed the button that was outside and I heard a, "May I help you?"

"Yeah. Is Bruce there? This is his cousin." I said.

The gates opened and I walked through them, heading up the manor. Once I reached the door, I knocked on it and it opened. There stood Bruce. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I tensed slightly. I had a problem with people touching me. He realized me and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My **_mother_ **kicked me out." I said, emphasizing 'mother', showing my hatred towards her.

He didn't say anything, but moved to the side, letting me in. He looked me up and down and he finally said, "You're different."

I raised my eyebrows. I guess the last time he saw me was when I was a preppy girl, full of life. That was a lie though. I now dress in all black with red. I wore black baggie pants with a lot of chains and a dark red shirt the said, 'Wanna fuck with me? I'll fuck you up' and a lot of black eyeliner. My lips were painted a dark blood red with a piercing on the right. I also had a belly piercing, four piercings on each ear, nipple piercings, and a tattoo covering my left side. My hair was black with permanent red streaks and my hair was short, my bangs were as long as my hair which left a small opening for my left eye to peer out and covering my right eye slightly. I have dark smoky-blue-grey eyes which when I'm mad or pissed off, they turned icy blue or when I'm sad or upset, my eyes turn even darker and other then that, my eyes remained normal. I sighed through my nose and asked, "Where's my room?"

"Oh yes!" He said, snapping out of his gaze, "Follow me."

I followed him to my room. He opened the door and I took a step inside. I looked around. The walls were covered in a dark blue which is fine for me and the rest of the room was covered in black or red. I put my duffel bag down and said, "Thanks Bruce."

He smiled at me and said, "No problem Sam." and he left. I closed the door and sat down on my bed. It's the same as I left it. I laid back with a soft thump and a sigh. I opened my eyes and gazed at the ceiling. I wonder what Brucey is doing tonight ANYway. I rolled off the bed and walked out, running into the butler, Alfred.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I said.

The one thing I hate doing is running or hurting old people. He smiled at me and said, "It's quite alright."

He was about to leave when I asked, "Does Bruce have a party tonight?"

He looked at me and said, "Yes ma'am. He does. Are you going to attend?"

I bite my lip, playing with my piercing and then slowly nodded. He smiled slightly and said, "Then I will tell Mr. Wayne." then he was gone.

I entered my room, pulling out my clothes and putting them away. I pulled out a short dark blue dress. It was strapless and it went to my mid-thigh. I was fairly tall for my height. I'm at least 5"7 feet tall, so the dress was slightly small on me. I changed out of my clothes and put on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and I gasped slightly. It was shorter then before. The dress now came to my thighs, slightly 3 inches higher then my mid-thigh. I could see my underwear through it. Damn. I hicked up the dress and pulled off my bikini underwear and put on a black thong. I only wore these when I needed to. I pulled the dress back down and I gazed at myself at the mirror once more. I couldn't see my underwear now. I went into the bathroom and washed off all the eyeliner from my face. I reapplied it lightly, much to my distaste. I put on some black heels that were easy to walk around in and for me to run. Not those skinny heels of deaths. I pulled my hair into a small bun, with a few pieces sticking out and I pinned my bangs back slightly, so that they were out of my face. I walked out of my room and walked downstairs only to see Bruce kiss some random girl. She was a red head with baby blue eyes. I rolled my eyes and coughed slightly. Bruce turned to me and looked at me in shock.

"You look stunning Sam." he said.

I smiled. I had left my piercings in. No way in hell I'm taking them off. I'll rip off who ever tells me to take them out head. I followed Bruce and whatever her name was into the limo.

~AT THE PARTY~

I sipped on my drink, not amused with all the single ugly ass males hitting on. I was getting pissed off because some old people were hitting on me too. I growled slightly and I walked away and onto the balcony. I took in a breath of air and I sighed through my nose. This sucks. Why did I ever come? Oh yeah...Because I wanted to hang out with Bruce, but he had disappeared somewhere. I stretched, my joints cracking and I turned the heel, walking back into the party.

* * *

_**Joker's POV**_

Bruce Wayne is having a party. Of course I attended. I stifled a giggle as I looked around the room. Of course I'm in disguise. I was dressed in a tux and all the paint was washed off and I wore some cream to hide my scars. My eyes flickered around, trying to locate good old Brucey, but my gaze landed on some girl that I've never seen before. She wore a strapless dark blue dress that was alittle too small for her hips, red painted lips with a piercing and her hair was pulled up into a small bun with some hair sticking out of it and her bangs were pushed back. I could also see her piercings on her ears. She was gorgeous. She looked bored. Her eyes were flickering around. Who was she looking for? I shook my head. Why the hell should I care? I'm the Joker for fuck's sake! I saw a red head walk up to her and started talking to her. I saw anger slowly enter her face and her eyes were turning a lighter shade of her normal color eyes. She screamed and attacked the girl, tearing at her face and throat.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" the gorgeous female screamed.

The red head gasped for breath and the stronger female was choking her. Then I saw Brucey run up to her and pulled her off, but clearly she wasn't letting go of the girls' throat anytime soon. Some other guy helped Brucey pulled her hands off the throat and she was screaming in fury, kicking and squirming with all her might. I caught a glimpse of her thong. I felt my pants tightening.

_*Ah fuck.*_ I thought, groaning at the image of those creamy soft-looking legs wrapped around my waist and I'm pounding my 8-inch dick into her hot, tight, wet pussy. I licked my lips and sucked on my scars slightly. I saw Brucey take her out onto the balcony. I walked over, leaning against it, the door to it opened slightly so I could hear.

"Samantha. What the hell do you think you were doing?" He asked.

"That bitch deserved it! She was telling me shit that I didn't need to know and then she goes and criticizes me! I almost killed that bitch!" she growled out.

Samantha huh? I grinned ever so slightly and continued to listen. I heard him sigh and he said, "Sam. I appreciate what you're doing, but this is my life."

I heard her scoff and she said, "Then I'm sorry for ever butting in your life cousin."

So he's her cousin huh? I grinned even more and moved away from the balcony when they walked back in. I gazed after her. Such a gorgeous creature. I saw her go to the mike where the band was playing at. She said something to them and they said something back, but it made her grin. She said something back and walked off the stage, looking around. She caught my gaze with her eyes and locked her eyes with mine. She tilted her head slightly and walked back to the band area. I saw Brucey head to the front of the stage and stared at her, trying to ask what she's doing. I made my way towards the front also. She merely grinned evilly and snapped her fingers and the band started up. She opened her mouth and the words poured out.

_"Hi, my name is -  
You won't remember; wait till December.  
'Cause you thought that I was pure as snow.  
Guess you didn't know.  
Hold tight, surprise, open your eyes its springtime.  
Flowers blossoming - I am one of them - bet you like how Ive grown."_

She looked at Brucey, smirking. Then her gaze flickered over to me when the next course came.

_"'Cause now I'm that bitch  
You'll never get to - uh."  
_She touched her breast, making them circle at the '-uh'._  
"Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk.  
You were too fly then, so fly away now.  
Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown."_

She looked over the sea of the crowd.

_"Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.  
Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch; yeah look at me now."_

Her gaze shifted back to Brucey.

_"Why should I even remember back when you blanked me, to put it frankly?  
But now I'm back; I'm not attracted, and you're not getting none.  
'Cause I'm not for the taking. I'm not a bender, 'return to sender.'  
I laugh at you even asking to - to get with me tonight."_

Her gaze flickered back to me. Why is she looking at me? Did she know? I shook my head. There was no why she could know.

_"'Cause now I'm that bitch  
You'll never get to - uh."_  
Touching her breast once more, making them move in a circle at the '-uh'.  
_"Cant get what you want, so you're acting like a punk.  
You were too fly then, so fly away now.  
Now I'm that bitch. and you're just a clown."_

Her eyes were looking out at the sea of people again.

_"Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.  
Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch; yeah look at me now."_

She looked at me. She seemed intrigued by me.  
_  
"You passed me by, never looked twice.  
Now I'm the chick you wanna be with.  
Isn't it so funny now, I'm the one to shut you down."_  
She looked at the women of the crowd, smirking.  
_"Don't worry girls, if he didn't notice you,  
Soon he'll be begging to."_

She looked at me once again. I couldn't help, but smirk at her.

_"'Cause now I'm that bitch  
You'll never get to - uh."_  
She made her breast move in a circle once more again at the '-uh'.  
_"Can't get what you want, so you're acting like a punk.  
You were too fly then, so fly away now.  
Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.  
Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch, and you're just a clown.  
Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch.  
Now I'm that bitch; yeah look at me now_"

The band faded and everyone was silent for a moment. I started clapping. Her voice was _beautiful_. I wanted it more. Soon, everyone was clapping. She smirked and got off the stage. I licked my scars and my eyes followed her movements. She walked out of the door with Brucey boy following her out. I chuckled darkly and I grinned evilly. This is _too_ per-_fect_.

* * *

Oh. my. gawd. Done with the first chappie! YAYNESS!

Sam: *rolls eyes*

Joker: *raises an eyebrow*

Review or I'll have to kill the Joker! *laughs evilly*

Joker: O.o

Sam: WTF?! *slaps me*

*SLAP* OUCH!

Sam: And the song is Now I'm that bitch by Livvi Franc in case if any of you were wondering. She does not own the song.


	2. Kidnapped and a peek into Sam's Past

SECOND ONE ALL READY! WHHHHHHOOOOOO! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME!

Laura: wtf?

Courtney: *scoffs*

....Did she just scoff at me?

Laura: Yeah...she did.

GIRL! WTF?!

Courtney: O.O OMIGOD! COOKIES! *runs off*

....ADD much?

Laura: Cha.

Joker: *snoozing*

Sam: Enjoy.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I felt a shiver go down my spine. I thought back to the dark brown eyes that was close to being pitch black. They were haunting and dangerous. I shook my head and continued walking. That party was lame ass, but that one guy. The one with the haunting eyes.

"Sam!" Bruce called and I stopped walking, staring at him. He came up and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms. He simply glared down at me. He stood at least a good 6"0 feet. Damn my short stature. I looked up and glared up at him.

"I'm growing tired of these games Samantha Evans. Why don't you grow up." He said.

"I'm more grown up then you think Bruce. You don't what hell I've been through, but I think **you** should stop dating all these **dumb-ass** woman!" I shot back.

"Hell? **HELL?! I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL ALSO! WHAT POSSIBLE HELL COULD YOU HAVE GONE THROUGH?!**" he shouted at me.

That was the last straw and I screamed, **"I WAS FUCKING RAPED AND I GOT PREGENT THREE TIMES AND ALL OF THE BABIES DIED INSIDE ME!"**

Bruce's face was covered with shock and pity. I growled. I didn't want any pity. I turned the heel and said, "I'll see you at home later."

I walked down the street, away from him. I could feel angry tears pooling at the corner of my eyes.

_*No. Don't cry. It's weak to cry. Suck it up!*_ I thought to myself, wrapping my arms around myself. I heard some faint music and my feet carried me towards the source. It was a nightclub. Oh. my. god. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees. I thought. I walked over and the bouncer stopped me. I flashed him my id and he let me in. I'm 24 years old, but I look like I'm 19. I looked around and headed towards the bar and ordered myself a drink. I paid for it and sipped on it. I sighed in relief. I could feel the alcohol burning through me and the beat of the music pulsed through my body. I set down my drink, since I don't need it anymore. I walked towards the dance floor and started dancing with who ever was available. I felt a pair arms wrap around my waist, pulling me flush against the body. It was a guy. He didn't feel fat, but he didn't feel all muscly. I could feel his dick pressing against my butt locks and I simply smirked. I began rubbing my butt against his dick. I could feel his groan through my back. One of his went to my breast, needing it while the other went down to my inner thighs. I may be buzzed, but hell to the no. I slipped out of the guys hold and began walking away. I glanced over my shoulder. It was some random ugly ass dude from the party. Ew. He was coming towards me when the guy with the haunting eyes came up to me and pulled me towards him. My breasts were mushed against his chest. He wasn't fat. That's for sure. He was alittle bit muscly, but not that much. The other guy's face broke out in pure terror and walked away, knowing that he lost. I looked at the haunting eyes and began dancing against him, rubbing my body sexually against his. He groaned slightly and he bent down, kissing the side of my neck. He stood at the same height as Bruce, but he hunched, making him look less taller then what he really was.

* * *

_**Joker's POV**_

Oh fuck yes. I need to get her alone, but I _guess_ that could wait till later. She went down, her breasts rubbing down my chest. I groaned slightly and yanked her back up, spinning her around so that her cute little ass was against my dick. She began rubbing her ass against my clothed dick and I stifled a groan. My hands grabbed her breasts and rubbed them roughly. I heard her groan. I grin. Oh yes. This is easier then I thought. I wrapped my right arm around her waist and picked her up, walking towards the back where there was barely anyone there. When I was outside, I pinned her against the wall, pressing my full weight against her. She eyes finally focused on my eyes. She squinted slightly. I could smell the alcohol lingering on her breath.

"Sorry-ah _toots_." I said as I hit the side of her head, knocking her out. She slumped against me and I picked her up. This was _easy._ I walked towards where the van was parked and I threw her into the back and got in.

"Drive." I said and we took off into the night. I looked at the sleeping beauty on the floor. I wonder what little old Bruce Wayne has to say about her lovely cousin missing.

~AT THE HIDEOUT~

I hopped out of the back and picked up the sleeping beauty and headed upstairs to my room. I kicked the door open and I tossed her onto the bed. I went into the bathroom and applied my paint. I grinned down at her. So such a _beauty_. I grinned even more and I bent down, slapping her cheek.

"Wake up." I ordered.

She didn't move and that made me get mad alittle. I slapped her cheek with even more force. She yelped awake and blinked, looking around. Her eyes settled on me and her eyes widened.

"Y-Y-You're the J-Joker." she stuttered, her eyes wide.

I laughed loudly. This is so MUCH _fun_! I smiled widely at her and bent back over, close to her face and said, "You bet I am sweet _heart_."

She looked down. I frowned at that and grabbed her chin, forcing her chin up, yelling, "**Look at me!**"

She jumped slightly and her eyes remained on mine and she was shaking slightly. I grinned and let her go, only to shove her off the bed and onto the cold, hard ground. She didn't cry out like most girls. I frowned and walked over to her, pulling her by her hair. She yelped slightly and she didn't close her eyes. Her eyes were on mine. Good _girl_. I dragged her slightly and picked her up, only to punch her in the cheek, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud. She started to shake. I grinned and took out my pocketknife. I kicked her onto her back and strattled her, the knife to her neck. She looked at me blankly. I twitched. I **_HATE_** that look. I pressed the knife to her neck slightly, causing it to bleed. She didn't even flinch. I growled and went to her dress. I started cutting down the dress from in between the breast down to her pussy. I ripped opened the dress and she squeaked. I looked up at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut. I looked at her body again. Her chest was covered with stab wounds, her stomach had three C-Section scars, and her legs were covered in old cutting scars. I gazed at her belly ring. It was a simply black ring with a small J on it. I looked back up to her face to see her lip piercing and her ears were pierced. My eyebrows furrowed together in thought. How did she get these scars? I shook my head and growled. I'm the **GOD DAMN JOKER!** Why should I care?! I slammed my fist into her stomach and her eyes shot opened, tears running flowing out, her mouth opened in a silent scream. She curled onto her side and held her stomach, coughing hard. What the? She coughed up blood. My eyes widened. OH! This is..._wonderful_! I giggled and I stood up. I lifted my foot and was ready to kick her when she screamed out, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL MY BABY!"

I froze. What? I looked at her face then down her body. Now I know where she got those scars from. I set down my foot and turned the heel. God damn it. I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. I ran a hand over my face, only to smudge my face paint and had some on my hand. I need to do some killing.

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

I sobbed quietly to myself. When I didn't feel another hit, I opened my eyes and I suddenly realized where I'm at. I looked down at my body and I gasped. He cut my dress opened?! WHAT THE FUCK?! I noticed a dark black and blue bruise forming on my stomach. My features wavered slightly and I touched my stomach, where my babies were once at. I sighed and curled up, buring my face into my knees. I can't believe I was kidnapped by the god damn Prince of Chaos, the Joker. I shook my head and stood up, wincing slightly at the pain on my stomach. I touched my neck and winced. What the? I pulled my hand away to see blood on it. THAT BASTARD CUT ME! WHAT THE FUCK! I growled and stomped around the room, angrly. Mother fucker! I stopped and stood there, thinking. Why do I care? Bruce didn't really care about me. He made a point in that. Maybe this is for the best? I sat back down on the floor, thinking it over. I don't have any options actually. I guess I can stay here and _act_ like a _good_ girl. I scoffed at the 'good' part. Oh well. Better then dieing I suppose. I sighed and shook my head. I'm just gunna have to play along and be thankful that I'm not dead...._yet_. I crawled up onto the bed and curled up on it. Maybe some sleep will do me some good. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the bed, falling into the dark abyess.

* * *

DONE! YAY!

Laura: You would've been done last night.

True.

Courtney: SO why did you finish?

I HAD TO GO TO BED! DUH!

Courtney: OH YEAH! Silly me!

Sam: .....*rolls eyes* Why do you have me with a bad past?

Because....It's character development.

Sam: ...........

REVIEW! AND NO FLAMES! NOTHING GOOD WILL COME FROM THEM!


	3. Clothes, Harley, the Kiss

CHA! THIRD CHAPPIE! YES! *dances*

Laura/Courtney: YAY! *dances with me*

Joker: Should I be worried?

Sam: I...have no clue.

Joker: *eyes the three dancing*

Sam: REVIEW!

* * *

_**Joker's POV**_

Aaaaaaaahhhh.... It feel so good to be..._home_. I headed upstairs to see what the little beauty was doing. I entered my room to see her curled up on my bed, _asleep_. I frowned at that. A grin made it's way across my lips and then I shoved her off the bed, earning a yelp from her and a loud thud. I giggled as she sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around and her eyes landed on me, her eyes turning icy blue and they were fulled with anger and hate, towards _me_. She growled and stood up.

"What the fuck was that for?!" she yelled at me.

I frowned and walked up to her in three steps and pinned her to the wall, my trusty knife on her neck.

"You better learn some manners _girl_." I said angrily.

Her eyes widened slightly, her eyes turning to her normal color. Her lip trembled slightly, like she wanted to say something. I leaned in and asked, "Is there something you want to, uh, say?"

"Why?" she simply asked. I frowned and smacked her, _hard_. She whimper slightly and her eyes were shut tight.

"_Ah-ta-ta_. There's no _neeeeed_ to do that." I said, stroking her cheek softly. She opened her eyes and looked at me with confusion. What am I doing?! I realised her and back away from her, heading towards my closet. I pulled out some clothes that didn't really _fit_ me. I tossed them to her and she caught them. She looked at them then at me. I waved my knife up and down, saying, "You should-ah, get dress. You're alittle, uh, _exposed_."

She looked down, but she didn't blush. She shrugged her shoulders and put on the clothes. She put on the dark brown slacks that were alittle big for her and she threw on the green shirt that was even bigger for her. I howled in laughter and she scowled at me. She 'hmphed' and crossed her arms.

"Go ahead. Make fun of me. These _are your_ clothes." she stated, scowling at me.

I slapped my knee in laughter and said, "Doll, you are a _hoot_!"

She scowled some more and I grabbed her arm, dragging her behind me downstairs. She followed me silently and she looked around with curious eyes. Her eyes finally landed on Harley. Harley glared at her as she glared back.

"Puttin'! Who's this?" She asked, hanging all over me.

"Name's Sam." she said, anger laced in her voice.

Harley glared even harder.

"Sammy. Don't tempt her." I said, earning a glare from her that even made me step back. Her eyes were so icy blue, that they almost looked white. Apperantly Harley didn't take it well.

"Don't glare at MY Puttin!" she shouted.

Her eyes turned to her and she growled out, "**Listen bitch. I don't need you on my ass. You better stay out of my way if you want to FUCKING live.**"

Harley let go of me in fear and shrunk back. I grinned. This is going to be _interesting._

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I've had enough of this bullshit. I don't need some jealous, greedy, dick-sucking blonde bitch on my case just because I came down with..._him_. I huffed and walked into the kitchen, or what was left of it. I went digging around and I found a cockroach. I grinned evilly and I picked it up, walking out of the kitchen and came up to Harley, who was now holding onto the Joker.

"Hey. Dick-sucking blonde bitch." I said.

She glared at me and asked rudely, "What?"

"Look what I have here!" I said loudly, shoving the cockroach in her face. She screamed loudly and I threw it onto her and it landed in her hair. She screamed even loudly and everyone was laughing hard. I just grinned evilly. I glanced at the Joker. He was laughing hard, slapping his hand against his knee and his other hand was over his stomach, tears rolled down his cheeks. I could feel myself grin. Cool...I earned kudos with the psycho clown. She came back, death written over her face. She let out a so-called battle cry and tackled me to the ground. I let out my own battle cry and I didn't claw or pull like what most girls do. I punched, bit, and smack her. I rolled her over and delivered punches to her face, making her cry out. Red flooded my vision and I let out a laugh, a laugh of pure evil. I felt someone pull me off of her and I screamed and kicked, trying to tear myself out of the grasp.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I yelled out.

I was suddenly slammed into the wall and my hands were pinned against the wall and a body was pressed full weight against mine. I kicked and struggled against the body, screaming.

"**LET ME THE FUCK GO!**" I roared.

Suddenly, lips slammed against mine and my eyes widened in shock. I slowly relaxed and I closed my eyes, sighing slightly and opened my mouth. A tongue sneaked into my mouth and I met that tongue. Our tongues wrapped around eachother and the kiss started going deeper. I could feel some drool rolling down my chin. I could feel my nipples harden, showing that I had piercings there too. The mouth broke away from mine and I opened my eyes. In front of me was none other then the Joker himself. He was staring at me. No smile played his lips and his eyes were just staring into mine. No words were said and he leaned in again, placing his lips softly on mine. His lips were surprising soft and I could feel his scars rubbing against my cheek softly. They weren't all rough like everyone thought it was. They were soft.

"Um....B-Boss?" a voice said.

The world around us broke and we broke apart, staring at eachother. He looked away from me and pulled away from my body completely. My body felt cold without his touch. I shook my head. What was I thinking about. There was NO way that I was in LOVE with the JOKER.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly.

"What are we gunna do about her?" one of the guys asked.

I looked down at Harley. I gasped slightly. Her nose was broken and bruises covered her entire face and her face was swollen. Oh well. That bitch had it coming to her. The Joker snapped his fingers and said, "Take her to hospital! Quickly."

The guy who asked nodded and picked her up, carrying her out. The Joker turned to me and he licked his lips. Oh shit. What does he have in store for? This can't be good....  


* * *

OH. MY. GAWD! DONE WITH THE THIRD! *collapses*

Laura/Courtney: *is drooling*

...WHAT HAVE I DONE?! *has horror face*

Joker: *looks at Sam* So you have nipple rings? *licks lips*

Sam: *blushes slightly* Shutup.

REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE! I NEED THEM!


	4. The Threat to Bruce Wayne and Questions

*is dancing happily* This story is going GREAT! Now I just need more reviewers....

Laura: No kidding.

Courtney: At least you have a few.

True. REVIEW PEOPLE!

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

This isn't good. I was bounded to a chair and gagged. Great. The Joker came in with a video camera and turned it on. He didn't press record yet and he turned to me and said, "You'll _enjoy_ this gorgeous."

I gulped, trying not to show fear, but knowing that this is the Joker, it's kinda not hard too. All of a sudden, my head was knocked to the right side and my cheek was burning. That bastard PUNCHED me! WTF?! His fist came down and punched me straight into the stomach, causing me to gasp in pain. It wasn't like the first punch, where it had a lot more force, but this one still had force, but not enough for me to cough up blood. I wheezed in pain and he continued his assault of punches on me. I finally hung my head down and I heard him giggle. He pressed record and said, "_Heeell-oo_ Gotham! I have with me today is a little beauty here that is the _cousin_ of Bruce Wayne! Say hello gorgeous!"

He pulled my head back and I hissed at the hair pulling. I gave a weak smile and wheezed, "Hello."

He let go of my hair, but he remained close to me. He said, "If Bruce Wayne wants his _precious_ cousin back, Batman will tell _everyone_ who he really is."

He smacked his lips together and turned off the camara. He took out of the tape and left the room. I wheezed in pain. I shifted slightly and winced. Ah fuck. My stomach. I heard to door open and I was being untied. I lifted bridle style and I was carried upstairs. Who the? I looked up to see a painted face. It was the Joker. I sighed softly. He was surprisingly warm. I could feel eyes burning on my back. I tilted my head back to see it was Harley glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against his chest, just to piss her off. I want to snap at her, but I was too tired for that. Thanks to all those punches to my body.

* * *

_**Joker's POV**_

I glanced down at her. Her face was badly bruised and it started to swell slightly. I grimced slightly. I kicked opened my door and entered, closing the door with me foot. I set her down on my bed and she groaned in pain slightly. She rolled onto her side and curled up, then sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom to grab a towel and wetted it. I came back over and slapped it on her face. She yelped and sat up, glaring at me.

"What the hell clown?" She asked, holding the towel against her cheek. I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at me then asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

I froze. Why am _I_, the Prince of Chaos, the Prince of Crime, being so nice to her? I stood up and said, "Well _toots_, I need ya **alive-ah**. To lure out the Bat-_man_."

I looked down at the bed and mumbled, "Figures."

Pretending I didn't hear, I asked, "What was that _sweet-heart?_"

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and said, "Nothing." then laid down on her side, facing away from me. I got up and walked to my office. I need to make my next move to lure the Bat.

* * *

BLAH! It's short! Oh well. I didn't have much to say in this ONE ANYway.

Laura: The next one wil have action will it? *puppy eyes*

Courtney: Yay! Will it?! *puppy eyes*

Uhm.....Yeah....It will....*is slightly scared of the puppy eyes that they're giving me*

Laura/Courtney: YAY!

Joker: And they say that I'm _weird_.

Sam: You are weird.

Joker: *frowns*

Sam: Review people!


	5. Dream, Cellphone Call, and in the Van

RWAR! IM BACK FROM CHICAGO BABY! WHOO!

Laura/Courtney: YAY! *glomps*

EEKK! *THUD* _

Gaara: ....

Sam: 0_0

Joker: *giggles*

What are you? A kid?

Joker: .....So?

....Does that mean you don't care?

Joker: Uh....duh?

.....RWAR! *pouts*

Gaara: Review.

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

_The front door slammed. I knew he was home._

_"Where are you, you bitch?!" he yelled._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and said calmly, "I'm in here."_

_He came staggering in, a beer bottle in his hand. I tried to smile at him and he threw it at me, yelling, "YOU BITCH! WHERE THE FUCK IS DINNER?!"_

_I winced slightly when a piece of the class hit my cheek. He came up and grabbed my hair, pulling me close. I could smell the heavey liquer on his breath. When I didn't say anything, he threw me to the ground and kicked my stomach, HARD._

_"YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU FUCKING NEED TO HAVE FUCKING DINNER ON THAT FUCKING TABLE!" he yelled, kicking my stomach again._

_I cried out this time, holding my stomach. I couldn't take it anymore. I heard him scream in pain and terror. I looked up to see blood gushing from his neck. When he fell to the ground, I saw somebody behind him. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at him, but I couldn't tell who it was. He picked me up so gently. I couldn't see him face. Black dots evaded my vision so I couldn't see his face. I felt lips against mine as I fell into the dark abyess._

I woke with a start. I stared at the ceiling. Those lips from my dream. It felt familer yet at the same time, so close. I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes and ran a hand threw my hair.'

"Good to see that ya-ah, are up." a voice said, making me glance up at the source. I growled slightly, to show that I wasn't quite awake and that I don't want to be bothered. He rolled his eyes and said, "We have a job-ah, to do today _Sammy_."

I growled at the nickname. I hate that nickname. He giggled at my growl and came over, jumping onto the bed, making me bounce _OFF_ the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. I growled even deeper this time, pissed off. He laughed loudly and jumped off the bed, pullin me to my feet. He let go of my arm and skipped over to the closet. He pulled out some clothes to reveal that they were MY clothes. My eyes twitched with annoyance. He threw them at me and they wrapped around my face. I squeaked and pulled my the clothes off of my face. He howled with laughter and walked out of the room, to let me change. I growled low and quickly changed into my clean clothes. It was black skater pants and a dark red spagetti belly tank-top. I put on my shoes and the door slammed opened. I stared at him and he stared at my belly ring.

"What?" I asked, his gaze tearing away from my belly ring and at my face. He grinned and asked, "Do you have piercings anywhere else?"

My cheeks burned slightly, but not from any slapping. I scowled at him and grinned, hissing, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

It was his turn to scowl at me. I merely grinned to myself and I walked out, slipping between him and the doorway.

* * *

_**Joker's POV**_

I gazed at her as she walked down the stairs. For her to know and for me to never find out? I grinned. It won't be long till I find out. I walked down the stairs.

_"Cause you're a sweet dream, on a beautiful nightmare..."_

I looked a Sammy and she pulled out a cellphone. I scowled slightly. How'd she get it pass me? She glared at the caller id and flipped it opened.

"What do you **want** Bruce?" she asked, growling at the want. Her eyes turned to an icy blue till they were almost pure white. She growled loudly and yelled, "Don't **ever** call me again!"

She flipped the cell closed and glared at the wall. I walked up to her and asked, "What was that all about-ah?"

She looked at me with her almost pure white eyes and said, "I don't want to talk about it. At least for awhile."

I nodded my head and snapped my fingers and shouted, "Time to go-ah boys."

They scrambled and headed out the door. I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside to the van and shoved her into the passenger side of the van and I got into the driver side.

"And here we go." I said as I started up the van and took off, getting a scream from my dear little beauty as I laughed insanely.

* * *

MRRRRRRRROW! DONE WITH THE 5TH!

Laura: YIPPIE!

Gaara: *is holding me close*

Sam: When did this happen? *is pointing at me and Gaara*

Courtney: Who knows.

Joker: *sharpening knifes*

PEOPLE! PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SEND THE JOKER AFTER YOU!

Joker: What am I? A dog?

Do you want me to answer that?

Joker: No. *mutters and grumbles*


	6. Enter Yukita

ELLO EVERYONE! *waves franticly* THERE IS A TWIST TO THIS STORY SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OR FLAME ME FOR IT! I THOUGHT IT WAS A GREAT IDEA!

Sam: Dude....wtf?

You mean, Dudette....ftw?

Sam: ....GAH! IT DOESN'T MATTER! *starts slamming a frying pan into my head*

OUCH! *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *CONG* *CONK* *THUD* *is out like a light*

Joker: That was, uh, _beautiful_.

Sam: *glares* Don't you start either.

Laura/Courtney: *hugging each other* S-Scary.

Sam: Review people. *points frying pan at the readers* Oh your beloved hosts will die.

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

I SWEAR TO GOD! THE JOKER LOVES TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK! As I screamed, he was laughing.

"SLOW DOWN GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed out.

He didn't slow down, but I believe he drove even faster. I let out a piercing scream when he did a sudden, sharp turn. I thought the van was going to tip over. He glanced at me and said, "You know-ah, _sweet heart_, you need to _relaaax_."

I glared at him, clutching to my seatbelt and hissed, "It's kinda hard when you are driving the a FUCKING manic!"

It was his turn to shot a glare at me. I was going to say something else when the roof suddenly came down, making my head crack against the roof.

"MOTHER F---" I managed to yell out half until I fell out of the van door. I groaned when my head and back collided with the hard ground. I managed to roll over and scramble towards the sidewalk. Freedom! Or at least I thought it was until my ankle was grabbed I was dragged back, my arms and hands were scraped against the dirty, spit-filled ground. I turned onto my back and kicked the person in the face. It was one of the Joker's men, but I didn't want to be touched by them. I HATED BEING TOUCHED! He grabbed me once more and started choking me. I let out a gasp for air and everything turned red.

* * *

**_Batman/Bruce's POV_**

I finally had the Joker.

"You're going back to Akaram." I growled.

He merely smirked, but then it was gone when we both heard a loud scream. We looked at each other, deciding if we should end out battle for right now and go to see what was that about. Suddenly, one of his men's head was thrown over the crushed van top and landed between us with a loud, 'SQUISH'. More of his men came running around the crushed van top, scared to death and they had pissed their pants. I saw someone step out from behind the van and my eyes widened.

_*Sam.*_ I thought.

When she stepped out full into the light, she was bathed in blood and her eyes were a different color. They were dark blood ruby red and her hair had grown longer. Her nails were sharper and she had grown fangs. I swallowed a gulp. It was Yukita. She had come out. Yukita was Sam's other personality. She had developed it when she was young. She watched her mother get beaten and raped some many times that Sam was frightened to death. When she was her mother murdered and the men started coming towards her, trying to touch her and she hated to be touched by boys/men, Yukita had come out and protected the girl. When she awoke, she didn't remember anything, but her being so scared at the time and she wished that they would go away. I noticed that the Joker looked alittle scared himself.

**"Who dares to harm this girl?"** Sam/Yukita hissed out angrly. When no one answered, she let out a low growl then she had a puzzlement on her face for a bit then it turned into an angry and furious face. She howled in anger and darted towards the Joker's men. She started ripping off their heads.

**"YOU FILTHY MEN! HOW DARE YOU THINK OF HER THAT WAY! YOU WILL DIE AND BURN IN HELL FOREVER!"** she roared, their blood spilling onto her clothes. I knew that she could read our minds. With Yukita, there was no hiding it. Now my only worry was, how will I turn her back to normal?

* * *

*still out*

Sam: *is grumbling and pissed*

Joker: *alittle scared*

Sam: STILL REVIEW PEOPLE!


	7. Shot, Hospital, and Return of the Joker

HELLO! I'M BACK AND BETTER THEN OTHER!

Sam: *starts choking me* WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

*choking* CAN'T...*gasp*....BREATHE!

Joker: *pulls Sam away*

*coughs and passes out* _

Laura/Courtney: O.O *still scared*

Sam: Review or else they will die.

* * *

**_Still Bruce's/Batman's POV_**

I couldn't help, but stare at my younger cousin as she murdered these men. No...not Sam. Yukita. Her head sudden snapped over, her blood red eyes resting on me and the Joker. She stared at me then the Joker. Her face twisted in anger when she stared at the Joker. She growled low deep within her chest. She pointed her bloody claw and hissed, "You're the one who hurts her."

The Joker tilted his head and smacked his lips.

"Now _why_ would you ah-say that, _beautiful_?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed, her pupils going into silts, almost like cat eyes. She hissed slightly at him. I noticed that the Joker frowned.

"Do I _know_ you?" He asked.

She looked a-taking back, like she was confused by his answer. She blinked, blood lust and protection slowly disappearing from her eyes. She close her eyes and inhaled deeply. A shot was ripped through the air. I saw Yukita's...no...Sam's eyes snapped open, her eyes back to normal. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream. She fell forward, curmpling to the ground. I saw a couple of cops not far away. I couldn't help, but feel angry towards them.

"Gotta go _Basty_!" the Joker said, running away.

"Don't move!" one of the cops yelled. I quickly grabbed Sam and ran down an allyway, heading towards my new batmoble. I put her in safely and hopped in. I drove off quickly, the cops falling behind. I casted my eyes downwards to Sam. She needs a hospital and fast. I sped up, driving straight towards my personal hospital. I passed it, parking it in a secert garage. I quickly changed out of my suit and picked Sam up, running towards the hospital.

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

_*Beep...beep...beep...beep*_

I groaned in anger. I opened my eyes, everything blurry at first. I heard the door open and I blinked rapidly, trying to get my focus back.

"Good morning Miss Evans. Good to see you awake." a female voice said.

I groaned in pain when I moved. It felt like someone ran me over with a tank.

"How long was I out?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"About three days dear."

My eyes widened slightly. Three days? I frowned, unsure and confused. How was I out for three freakin days?

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Gotham Hospital." the female voice said, before walking out and closing the door with a soft click.

I blinked. A hospital? What the hell? I growled slightly and sat up. My vision cleared up to see that I was indeed in a hospital. I ripped out the IV needle and swong my legs over the side of the bed, standing up. I spotted my clothes. I frowned. These weren't the ones that I was wearing. I shrugged and put on my booty blue jean shorts that was covered by black baggie sweatpants. I put on my dark blue tank top that said, 'Drop dead!' I put on my socks and my sneakers. I walked up to the window and looked out. It wasn't that far from the ground. About a second story house. I opened the window and leaped out, landing with a soft thud. I started to jog away from the place when I heard the nurse scream, "She's gone!"

I looked back, grinning. Ha! Bitch! Serves you right! I faced forward once more and continued to jog down the sidewalk. I slowed to a walk and felt around in my pockets to find my beloved i-pod. I grinned even more. I placed one ear piece in and pressed play. My ear was filled with the sweet sound of 'All I Ever Wanted' by Basshunter. I came up to a park where there were kids running around, couples either walking hand-in-hand or sitting on a bench watching their kid, and a couple of people playing fetch with their dogs. I came to a big tree and I jumped up, heaving myself up into the tree. Once I was high enough, I rested my back against the bark, resting peacefully against it as I watched everything around me. Something bothered me though. How did I end up in the hospital? Did my head get hit hard enough that the Joker took me there? I shook my head. He wouldn't have done that....Would he? I furrowed my eyebrows together, my lips pucking up in thought. I do remember a guy grabbing me then everything went red there. I can't remember what happened after that. I sighed and leaned against the trunk again. I guess I have to go see how Bruce is doing. I climbed back down from the tree and I hopped off the last branch and landed on the ground with a soft thud once more. I stuck my hands in my pockets. The song ended and it began 'Breathe' by G-Dragon of Big Bang. I mouthed the words as best as I could. It was a Korean song, which I don't mind by the way. I absolutely love this song. I walked down the sidewalk towards where Bruce lived, bopping my head with the beat. I saw Bruce's mansion and I jogged up to it, entering the house, seeing how the door was unlocked. When I did enter, I was the Joker, his back towards me, standing in front of Bruce. Bruce had bruises all over his face and he was being held by one of the Joker's henchmen. I growled quietly. I stormed up quickly. Before anyone could say anything, I punched the guy in the face, forcing him to let go of Bruce. He gave a cry as he landed onto the ground with a thud. I pulled my leg up and slammed it down, right onto his dick and balls. He gave a painful howl. My eyes were cold and emotionless. I turned, glaring at the Joker.

"What the fuck are you doing here." I asked coldly, my eyes narrowed as I stood in front of Bruce, protecting him.

"No-ow _sweetheart_, I just-ah came to seeeee how you were-ah...doing." He said, his head tilted.

I snorted and replied, "Yeah right. And as you can see, I am fine. Now get out of my house."

"So cold _sweetheart,_ I thought I taught you-ah some _respect_." he said, taking a step closer.

I laughed a bitter laugh. All my emotion was gone.

"Respect? Respect?! Let me tell you something _sweetheart,_ I lost all respect towards men, other then my cousin, since the day all my babies were killed." I said bitterly, stilling laughing slightly. He titled his eyes, his eyebrows knitted together. It was like he was thinking of something.

"Will now-ah, we're _just_ gonna have to _change_ that." he said, his lips smacking together. I glared at him. His tongue ran over his lips. I watched all over his movements carefully, but it seems like he took it the wrong way.

*_Creep*_ I thought, my eyes still narrowed and cold as ice. He suddenly leaped forward, trying to grab me. I quickly backed away, but he was quicker. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me towards him, pressing me against him. He looked at Bruce and said, "Gotta go Brucy old pal, but don't worry-ah. I'll-ah, take _good_ care of you _sweet_ little cousin."

After he said that, my head exploded with pain and my world went completely dark.

* * *

DONE! YESHA!

Sam: *glares at me*

*squeaks and hides behind Joker*

Joker: What are you doing?

Hiding from your women!

Sam: SHUT THE FUCK UP! *lets out a stream of curses*

*face flushes bright red* Who taught her all those words?

Joker: Ah...you did.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight....REVIEW PEOPLE IF YOU WANT ME TO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! *being all dramatic*

Joker: ....


	8. Back wthe Joker, Shopping, and Her Baby

*looks around* Kool! Safe-a!

Joker: ....Liar.

*shots him a glare* Shut up! Am not!

Joker: Liiiiiiiiiiiies.

*vein* *jumps him and ties him up then slaps ducktape onto his mouth* Now...BE QUIET!

Disclaimer: She does not own anything.

Yes I do!

Disclaimer: *scary face* NO YOU DON'T!

*goes into scared mode* I-I d-don't o-own a-anything.

Neko: ....Review people.

* * *

_Sam's POV Still_

I groaned, my head throbbing. I opened my eyes, staring at the dark ceiling. I sat up, clutching my head. Pain shot through my right shoulder and I winced. I'm guessing that's where I got shot at. I felt bandages on my head. I blinked and started getting angry.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed out, standing up and going to the door, throwing it open to see one of his henchmen in the way.

"Boss said for you to stay here." He said.

"Fuck that!" I screamed, punching him square in the jaw. I stormed out, stepping over him and heading down the long hallway. I came to a flight of stairs and started walking down, seeing him and all of his henchmen. Harley saw me and smirked.

"Ah, Mista J. Someone is out of their room." She said.

I shot her a death glare and she shrunk back slightly. The Joker turned, his eyes focusing on me. I came all the way down the stairs and stormed right up to him.

"What the hell?! What's with you and punching my head?!" I yelled at him, glaring at him.

"Ah, you _really_ shouldn't be up _sweetheaaaart._" He said.

"Like fuck I shouldn't! My head is killing me because of your stupid punch to it and my shoulder is aching, but I had a bone to pick with you!" I hissed.

His eyebrows raised up, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Oh reaaaaaaaally."

"What are you gonna do to her Mista J?" Harley asked.

I let out a fustrated scream and pointed at her, yelling, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMN DICK-SUCKING SLUT! I'M SO TIRED OF YOU!"

She ran behind a henchman, shaking in fear of me. The Joker only stared in amusement. He turned to me and said, "Now that-ah, wasn't _niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice_."

"Nice my ass." I mumbled. I shot Harley another death glare before walking into the kitchen to grab myself something to eat. I looked around and I could feel someone staring at me. I knew it was the Joker.

"Stop staring at my ass. Take a damn picture if you like it so much." I said, not looking up.

I heard him cough slightly before letting out a chuckle. I stood back up, looking at him. He was leaning against the kitchen doorway. I blinked. I never really noticed, but...he was really handsome. I could tell he wasn't fat. In fact, he has very lean muscles and a six pack. I tilted my head slightly, my eyes analyzing him. He shifted slightly. I think he doesn't like me staring at him.

"Take a picture. It'll last _looooooooooonger_." he said.

Or not. I'm usually wrong when it comes to him. I shrugged and continued looking for something to eat.

"Don't you have _anything_ to eat in this dump?" I asked, looking at him.

"Weeeeeeeeeell...I do need to go, _shoooooping_." he said.

I raised an eyebrow and regretfully asking, "And how are you going to go shopping?"

He grinned evilly. Oh god. I knew it. I shouldn't have asked.

~A Couple of Minutes Later~

I was screaming at the top of my lungs, grabbing onto anything that was secure.

"SLOW DOWN DAMN IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We came to a halt, making me almost fly forward if I wasn't holding onto my seat tightly. I was pale white and my eyes were wide with fear. My breathing wasn't slowly down. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked over at him, death glaring at him.

"Not...funny." I hissed.

He chuckled deep within his chest. It made me shiver and my stomach twisted with desire for him. I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts. I shouldn't be having these thoughts. He drove more slowly then before. I relaxed in my seat, relieved that he wasn't driving like a manic. He suddenly took off, driving even faster. I was wrong...once again.

"GOD DAMN IT MAN! YOU'LL GONNA KILL US AAAAALLLLLLLL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs once more. He only laughed at my scream. He turned the corner, almost tipping the van over. I screamed even louder, terrified to death. He came to a halt once more, which resulted me smacking my forehead against the dashboard. I let out a yelp, rubbing my head. I glared at him.

"Not cool." I hissed.

He chuckled and said, "We're here."

Before I got out, he took my wrist and put a couple of hundred dollars in my hand. I looked at it then at him.

"It's for-ah, _fooooood_." he said.

I nodded and hopped out. When I closed the door, he sped off, almost taking my feet and hand off. I leaped back, staring at the speeding hand. Crazy bastard. I turned the heel and walked into the store. I took a shopping cart and began shopping. It was nearly an hour when I walked out of the store. I saw my motorcycle. I smiled and ran up to it, setting the bags in the pouches that I have on the sides of my baby. I hugged it slightly, kissing it softly.

"I missed you baby." I whispered to it. I hopped out and revved it up then sped off towards the Joker's hideout. He better appreciate all this food that I bought.

* * *

THERE! DONE! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD

Sam: *is tied up, sleeping*

Now...I thank those who do review. I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GET COOKIES! COOKIES FOR ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!

Joker: Now-ah...that's just, ah, _craaaaaaaaaaaazy_.

...SHUT IT! *glares* REVIEW PEOPLE!


	9. Hideout, Pepsi Fight, & Facing the Past

*does a pose* CHAWO! I'M BACK PEOPLE! *starts dancing* AND I'M ON CHRISTMAS BREAK! NO SCHOOL! NO SCHOOL! NO SCHOOL! CHA!

Neko: ....*sighs*

Sam: *snorts*

Joker: You're-ah, _stiiiiiiiiill_ in school?

*pauses and stares at him* Uhm...DUH!

Neko: Pay no mind to her.

Sam: Please review.

* * *

I was having the time of my life. Riding fast on my baby, the wind wipping my hair. Aaahh. THIS is PARADISE. I revved it, tipping backwards slightly before going faster. I dodged cars, getting angry honks from them as I laughed and flipped them off, but I was going too fast for them to see. I made my way towards the hideout. Good thing I have a good memory of where things are. I slowed to a stop and turned it off. I hopped off, grabbing the bags out of the case and kissed my baby.

"See you later sweetie." I whispered to it and walked into the hideout. Everyone there looked at me. I smirked and said, "Hooooney! I'm hooooooooome!"

I went straight to the kitchen and put the food away. I turned around to see Harley glaring at me.

"What are you doing back here? You should've just left!" she said, anger clear in her voice. I rolled my eyes. Is this going to happen EVERY time?

"If I _did _leave, then he'd hunt me down," I said, pulling out my beloved pepsi and opening it, "And I'm not _that _stupid then you blondie."

Before I could take a sip of it, it was knocked out of my hand and it fell to the floor, the contents spilling everywhere. I looked at her coolly.

"I'm _not _stupid!" she stated angrly. I snorted.

*_Couldv'e fooled me_.* I thought as I bent over to pick up my can. Her foot came down and crushed the can. That was officially...the last fucking straw. I stood up straight and death glared her.

"You just pushed it blondie." I whispered before leaping onto her, giving a battle cry. We crashed through the window and onto the floor. We rolled around on the floor, she screaming while **_trying_**, key word, **_trying_** to hit me. All she could do was pull hair and scratch. I punched her in the face. I put my feet on her thighs and thrusted my hips, throwing her off of me. I stood up quickly, getting into a defensive stance. A gun went off and we both looked to see that Joker. His expression was crossed between amused and annoyance. She ran up to him and said, "She started it Puttin'."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You're the one who started it slut. You knocked my pepsi out of my hand then crushed the can." I stated smugly.

She glared at me. The Joker sighed irritably.

"Now, _ladies_, you-ah...need to get _alooooooooong_." he said.

I rolled my eyes. I turned and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing another pepsi. I opened it and took a sip.

"Aahh. Pretty damn good stuff." I said, rubbing my cheek against the can.

"You-ah, have very weird, ah, taste." he said, staring at me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So? And your point would be...?"

He rolled his eyes this time. Harley just looked disbeliefed. I couldn't help, but smirked at her. I went over to the couch and plopped down on it, taking a long sip of my pepsi, aka, my crack.

"So what do you have planned for today?" I asked, staring at the Joker. He ran his tongue over his lips and said, "Well, ah, we _neeeed_ to pick someone, ah, up."

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head.

"Who?" I asked, blinking.

He only smirked and he said, "You'll _seeeeeeeee_..."

I rolled my eyes. I froze slightly. When did I get comfertable with the Joker? Why didn't I just runaway from him and head back to Bruce? I put the can to my lips, biting it slightly. None of this made sense unless... my eyes widened even more. Please tell me that my mind and heart are joking....I **can't** be in love with him?! It's just not possible! I frowned then took a sip. There is no way that could ever happen. I turned around to see Harley and the Joker gone, along with a few of his henchmen. I tilted my head. I guess I have to wait for them to get back. I yawned and my eyes started to get heavy. I put my can on the coffee table. I closed my eyes, deciding to take a cat nap.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

I awoken to a loud bang. I jumped, startled, but now awake and alret. I turned around on the couch, looking over the ledge. My eyes went wide with shock. Oh...my...god...Please tell me this is a fucking dream. Blue eyes met mine, a smile forming over his lips in a cruel manor.

"Hello Samantha." he said.

I felt tears prickling up and running down my cheeks. I ran up and smacked him hard against his cheek. I was shaking in anger, horror, and fear. He looked back up at me, grinning evilly. Harley came in and saw me. I saw pity and regret flash through her eyes. All of a sudden, his hands came around my neck, lifting me up. I gasped for air, prying at his hands to let go. I heard a gun shot and he let me go. I dropped to the floor with a thud. I backed away, wheezing and coughing.

"Now, ah...I **_warned_** you to **_not_ **touch her." the Joker growled out. I shook, staring fearfully at the man who ruined my life. Who killed my three unborn babies. The Joker came over to me and picked me up bridle way, carrying me out of the room and into his bedroom. He kicked the door close, seeing how it was already opened. He set me down on the bed and held my face in his hands.

"Hey. Look at me...Lo-Look, **LOOK AT ME**!" He shouted.

I jumped and stared at him, expecting to be that bastard, but it wasn't. It was the Joker. His dark haunting eyes that sucked me in. I couldn't help, but whimper slightly.

"Shh, shh, shh." He said, running his hands through my hair, trying to sooth me.

"Why?" I asked, whimpering softly. He blinked before a evil smile crossed over his lips, his face held a dark look. It scared me slightly. He smacked his lips together, running his tongue over his lips.

"Don't you _waaaaaant_ to see him, ah, _diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie_?" he asked.

I blinked, my tears fading and drying. I slowly nodded my head. I looked down, still scared out of my wits about him. I don't know why...but the Joker didn't scare me...Even with his knives and guns. He didn't scare me. I felt...safe...with him. I looked up at him, looking shy.

"But...I'm scared..." I whispered.

He was still grinning, but not evilly.

"Well now..._that's_ going to, ah..._chaaaaaaaaaaange_." he said, pulling me up and out of the room.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! SAM'S EX-HUSBAND! THE MAN WHO RUINED ALMOST HER WHOLE LIFE!

Sam: *is hiding*

Joker: *is looking for Sam*

Laura: Doesn't he have a name?

No.

Courtney: How come?

Cause he doesn't. He, ah...._diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies._

Laura: O.O

Courtney: You sound like the Joker.

GOOD! NOW REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!

Neko: Dramatic much.


	10. The Beating of the Past and Night Club

CHAPPIE UPDATE ALERT! CHAPPIE UPDATE ALERT! XD

Sam: Please enjoy this chappie.

Si si! ENJOY! AND REVIEW! !

* * *

The Joker pulled me downstairs with him. He pulled me into a room that I've never seen before. I saw my ex-husband tied to a chair. He looked at the source of the sound and sneered at me.

"What's this? You fucking him now slut?" He said, evil filling his voice.

I wanted to run and hide, but I shoved that out of my mind.

*_Kill him...Kill him...Make him feel the pain that he made you feel. Avenge your babies.* _Yukita's voice hissed in my head.

I started to pant a little. I picked up a metal pole and walked over to him. His face drained slightly. I brought the pole up and smiled evilly. I brought it down with such force that there was a sicking crack filling the air. My grin grew wider. I brought the pole down even faster and harder. I swung it different ways, hitting him in different places. I could feel the blood lust coursing through my veins. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me away. I whimpered, begging to be let go to resume beating him.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh." a voice cooed, "I still need him ah, _alive_."

I was panting from my little _workout_. I put the pole down and looked up at the Joker. He smiled widely and said, "That was ah, _beautiful_."

I couldn't help, but smile back. He pushed me out of the room and placed a kiss on my lips before closing the door. I blinked. Wait...what just happened?

_*He kissed me! He actually kissed me! And I enjoyed it...*_I thought. I ran a hand through my hair and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it. I heard a low growl and I looked to my left to see a rottweiler. I looked straight into the dog's eyes and he cocked his head, staring at me. I reached over and petter him softly. He relaxed and his tongue fell out, panting the way dogs are suppose to. I giggled softly and leaned over, kissing the tip of his nose. I pulled away and I heard a, "Ahem."

I looked behind me to see Harley. I rolled my eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

"Mista J asked me to get an outfit for tonight. For a club." She said, her arms folded across her chest. I blinked. I stood up and followed her. We entered her room. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It had bright pink walls and...well...pink _everywhere_. She dug through her closest and pulled out some dark looking clothes and shoved them into my arms.

"Here. Just come back down when you're done." she said, walking out. I looked at the clothes. I stripped out of my dirty bloody ones and looked at the pants. They are tight, black and leather. The top is a black corset with dark purple in the front where the fake 'zippers' are at. I smiled at it. I went into her bathroom. Ew...pink also. I rumaged through her makeup and re-applied my makeup on. I fixed up my hair, making it look sexy and left the bathroom. I looked at her shoes and found the matching ones. I put them on. Black high heels with a fat heel. Not skinny. Thank god. I walked out of the room and headed downstairs. I heard a low whistle and I looked in front of me to see the Joker. His eyes were wide and his jaw was open slightly.

"Nice ah, _outfit_." he said, his eyes running over my body. I giggled silently and walked up to him, swaying my hips. I put my finger under his chin, running it to the end of his chin and purred, "I put it on just for the club."

My eyes were half-lidded, giving a sexy look. He licked his lips slowly and swallowed nervously. I didn't think that the Joker got nervous...Mabye because I can actually look _veeeery_ sexy and act like it. I pulled away from him and walked away, heading towards the club. He followed me quickly like a puppy.

~Club~

Harley and I entered the club. The Joker said that he'd be here later. I hummed and went straight to the dance floor. You Spin Me Round, which was remixed by Eiffel 65 was blaring and I was dancing like one of the pros. Moving sexually with the song. The DJ played at least thirty songs when I felt arms wrap around me waist, spinning me around to come face-to-face with the person. It was the Joker. All his makeup was gone, leaving his handsome face. Ding Ding Song by E-Type was playing. He was mouthing the words on the guys part while I mouthed the words on the girls part. I was shocked. He knew this band? I never knew that. He spun me around, pressing my ass right against his pelvis. I could feel his dick pressing against my ass. I let out a low moan, vibrating across my back and onto his chest. I felt his shutter. I grinned. _This_...is going to be a fun night.

* * *

TA-DAAAA! It's ah...it's done.

Joker: *growls* That's _my_ line!

PASHA! No it isn't.

Joker: *growls even more*

Sam: Before things get out of hand, please review.


End file.
